


Fighting spirit

by moony_loony



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, prim and gale are bros, tortured prim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moony_loony/pseuds/moony_loony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Mockingjay, Gale thinks about Prim and how she changed from a frail little girl to an intelligent and fierce young woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting spirit

Gale had kept a lot of secrets from Katniss over the years.

Like the fact he was in love with her and had been for a few years now.

Like the fact that he didn't bring her family game because Prim asked him not to and started hunting.

Like the fact that the screams Katniss heard the Jabberjays mimicking were real.

He was now in 13 and safe. Well, as safe as you can be during a rebellion. His injuries were being treated but he only had a few bruises and cuts. It was Prim who had endured the worst torture.  
They left him alone but he could hear Prim as she was tortured. In fact, it seemed as if the Capitol did this deliberately as it was no secret that Gale loved Prim so dearly.  
Every scream that pierced through the air was a steel blade stabbing at Gale's heart.

But seeing her was the most painful ordeal of his life.  
"I'm Primrose Everdeen. I live in District 12. But there is no 12. Katniss is still in the Games. Katniss. Katniss? Katniss! KATNISS!!" she screamed, thrashing around wildly as Gale held her back so she could be injected with morphling.  
It reminded him of the reaping when Prim had been so determined for her sister not to volunteer. Prim would've survived in the Games.

Scars marked her porcelain arms and her lovely blonde hair was red from dried blood. Her own blood.

Gale had seen the torture, too. He was kept in a room opposite hers with a glass wall so he could see everything. Little duck was subjected to water torture. Ironic, right? She was kept in a white room and Gale found out the hard way that if exposed to white for too long, your brain fills it in and you start seeing things.  
Gale could tell that Prim was seeing Katniss dead due to the constant sound of Prim crying "KATNISS! STAY WITH ME! I NEED YOU KATNISS DON'T LEAVE!"  
His brain had conjured up the image of the blonde girl hanging from a noose, blue eyes glassy and lifeless, rosebud lips making an 'O'.

But she was okay now. He stayed by her side as she lay there. 

"Wake up, little Rosie," he whispered as he gently kissed her forehead. He knew with every fiber of his being that she would. His Primrose didn't give up that easily.

After all, if Prim inherited anything from her sister it was her strength and fighting spirit.


End file.
